insanity
by Laly C
Summary: “Tentei entender o que você dizia. Foi por isso que enlouqueci.” - DracoM/GinaW, UA.


Fanfiction escrita para o **II Challenge de Insanidade** do _6V_.

**Disclaimer: **A fic não contém fins lucrativos e tudo pertence a J.K.

**Avisos: **UA. Contém spoilers até o 7.

* * *

**N/A:** Artemis e Thay, obrigada (como sempre)! Se alguém quiser saber detalhes sobre os itens usados e coisas assim, é só pedir. Sugestões e comentários são bem vindos! Beijos.

**P.S.: **Capa no profile.

* * *

**Insanity**

por Laly C.

beta Artemis Granger

* * *

**1 – What the fuck?**

Acordei bem devagar, piscando os olhos – que pareciam pesar toneladas – enquanto tentava me acostumar com a claridade do local. Tornei a fechar as pálpebras, sentindo agulhadas da minha cabeça. Era como se um trem passasse em alta velocidade e com carga máxima, indo e voltando na minha cabeça.

Me mexi incomodado com o colchão macio – algo que não fazia parte do meu cotidiano há algum tempo – e levantei um braço afim de esticar os músculos dos ombros que estavam meio tensos e adormecidos. Sem notar, derrubei algo no chão. Debrucei-me para olhar e notei ser uma garrafa de _Johnnie Walker__. Isso explicava a ressava._

_ Suspirei, deslizando a mão esquerda pela testa na tentativa de jogar os fios loiros para trás quando senti um braço enlaçar minha cintura e uma respiração quente contra minha nuca._

_"Mas que porra é essa?" - Olhei assustado para trás e me deparei com uma garota ruiva e nua deitada ao meu lado. Ela tinha os olhos borrados pela maquiagem e no chão suas roupas pequenas e vulgares estavam espalhadas. Não era a minha Ruiva. Gemi baixo, pela__ dor __e apertei os olhos. Maldita ruiva._

_

* * *

**2 – Burst of laughter.**_

_ Eu tinha o cigarro firmemente preso entre os lábios, um saco de supermercado com um pouco de comida enlatada e tentava, desesperadamente, abrir a porta do apartamento 23 – se é que aquilo poderia ser considerado um. _

_ Havia uma garota conversando com um dos meus vizinhos, ela estava de costas para mim e o capuz preto do moletom estava sobre o cabelo. Eu não sabia ao certo, mas, ele girava a chave de uma moto entre os dedos e ela gargalhava exageradamente de algo que o outro dizia. Se eu não tivesse visto o rosto da garota quando passei pelo corredor, poderia jurar que a conhecia._

_ Consegui me atrapalhar com as chaves – novamente – enquanto me lembrava de uma gargalhada tão parecida com aquela e eu me irritei._

_"Vadia". – Murmurei quando finalmente entrei no apartamento. Bati a porta com_ força e joguei a sacola de qualquer jeito no sofá velho e gasto.

Aflito, eu abri a janela que havia na sala e suspirei, puxando a maior quantidade de fumaça possível para meus pulmões. Não era a primeira vez naquele dia que pensei ouvir aquela gargalhada.

* * *

**3 – Nightmare.**

Acordei com a respiração arfante e suando frio. Olhei no rádio-relógio e eram quase três horas da manhã. Maldito pesadelo. Odiava sonhar com o dia em que ela disse que era minha, jurou amor eterno; logo depois, o sonho mudava.

" – _Oi, Ruiva. – O loiro sorriu, caminhando até a garota e enlaçando sua cintura carinhosamente. _

_- Draco. – Ela sussurrou seu nome tão baixo que se o apartamento 23 não estivesse tão silencioso, o homem não ouviria. A ruiva encostou o nariz na pele alva do pescoço do mais velho e exalou seu perfume forte, misturado com o cheiro do cigarro e algo mais que era só de Draco. Era o seu preferido simplesmente porque era dele. – Eu te amo tanto._

_- Sei disso, Ruiva. E, eu também te amo. – Ele sorriu, tomando seu rosto delicado e cheio de sardas na altura do nariz e maçãs do rosto entre as mãos._

_- Mas, eu não posso mais. – O homem largou seu rosto como se estivesse em brasa e a olhou com ódio e muita _dor_._

_- Como não pode, Virgínia? – Automaticamente ele levou a mão até o bolso da calça e apertou a pequena caixinha preta entre os dedos. Nada podia dar errado naquela noite. Estava tudo planejado: desde o jantar à luz de velas até o pedido de casamento perfeito._

_- Eu vou me casar... Com Harry. – Draco perdeu o ar e se apoiou na parede, era só uma brincadeira, ele tinha certeza. Ou não. – Ele me ama, Draco, e me pediu na frente de toda minha família... Meus pais o adoram... É mais... seguro. _

_- Você não o ama! Não pode fazer isso comigo... Nem com você. – Draco fungou, desejando ter coragem de pedi-la em casamento naquele instante._

_- Me perdoe. – A voz da mulher falhou em meio às lágrimas. _

_- Some, Weasley. – Ela ainda tentou argumentar, mas o mais velho gritou e a mandou embora novamente. Assim que ela fechou a porta, ele jogou seu celular contra a mesma. O celular se espatifou, mas ela não voltou."_

"Droga" – Terminei de beber a água do copo que havia pegado na cozinha e liguei a tv num canal qualquer, passava Friends. Estava quase dormindo quando eu a ouvi rindo como sempre fazia assim que chegava em casa. Levantei-me depressa e corri para abrir a porta, talvez ela tivesse esquecido a chave.

Suspirei. Ela não estava lá. Não tinha Gina em nenhum lugar! Outra gargalhava e eu vasculhei o corredor com os olhos... Nada. Só depois fui perceber que a TV estava ligava e aquela mulher nem de longe era Gina Weasley. Eu precisava esquecer aquela maldita ruiva ou enlouqueceria de vez.

* * *

**4 – Insanity.**

Apaguei o cigarro rapidamente no cinzeiro quando ouvi batidas na porta e ajeitei a roupa. Com sorte, tinha achado um novo comprador para essa espelunca.

"Você?" – Perguntei incrédulo ao vê-la parada na minha porta. Por que porra ela tinha que voltar? Já fazia seis meses ou um pouco mais. Quem se importa? Eu abri mais a porta e dei espaço para ela entrar.

"Está tudo igual à antes..." – Ela sussurrou com a voz embargada enquanto tocava delicadamente os móveis. Irritado com sua presença, eu me encostei na parede e cruzeis os braços.

"Tudo está do jeito que você deixou seis meses atrás. Exatos três dias depois da morte dos meus pais." – Tentei ser o mais rude possível, mas não consegui nem um terço do que ela merecia.

"Draco... Já faz quase dois anos." – Entortei os lábios, surpreso. Havia passado tanto tempo revivendo lembranças, alheio a realidade que não percebi os anos passarem.

"Grande merda." – Dei de ombros. Não importava para ela quando as pessoas me olhavam na rua, com as roupas sujas, mal cuidadas, os olhos arregalados e vermelhos. Raparei em sua mão esquerda e não vi a maldita aliança do seu casamento perfeito com o marido perfeito. – Cadê sua aliança?

"Harry e eu... Nos separamos." – Ela suspirou, caminhando até mim lentamente. – "Eu não aguentei. Sentia e ainda sinto sua falta todos os dias, meu amor." – Sua voz era calma. Aqueles olhos castanhos me fitavam docemente enquanto ela alisava meu rosto.

"Eu não sou seu, Weasley. – Tirei sua mão do meu rosto e me afastei com pressa – "Não mais."

"Pode voltar a ser, Draco." – Ela sorriu. Maldito sorriso. Era quase pior que sua gargalhada, era viciante, mas não tão enlouquecedor. – "Eu estou aqui, não estou?" – A pergunta pairou no ar por alguns minutos. Eu não iria responder, ela era só mais uma miragem. – "Eu preciso de você. Me deixe ficar." – Gina pediu ou quase implorou.

"Você não estava lá quando eu mais precisava. Então agora não me peça para ficar." – Apertei as mãos na cabeça e sentei encolhido no canto da parede. Era só uma ilusão. Fechei os olhos com força e comecei a cantarolar uma música que minha mãe usava quando me colocava para dormir quando criança. Eu precisava esquecer aquela maldita ruiva. Pressionei mais a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada. Soltei um berro de dor e com isso, não ouvi a porta se fechar.

Depois disso, não me restou mais nada além vozes, escuridão e aquela gargalhada. 


End file.
